hexanefandomcom-20200215-history
Hexane: Act 1
|start = |end = |length = 177 pages |next = Act 2: Bottom of the Hill }} The first act of Hexane begins much like Homestuck. Much like Homestuck, it introduces the first two kids and chronicles the first's entry into the Medium. However, the comic assumes that the reader is already familiar with sylladexes, the Strife Specibus, and Sburb entry mechanics. * We see Mack's Pesturchum account. We also see (part of) his chumroll: opheliasElegy, tactlessHellspawn, handyTumult, and endlessOcean. However, it is stated that he has five friends, not four. * It is revealed that Mack's Dad is a collector of knight figures. * Mack allocates his strife specibus to wandkind and expresses his desire to be the most powerful sorcerer in reality. Sadly for him, magic is fake as shit. * Mack is pestered by HT. He mocks our current protagonist about his interest in sorcery. Also, it is revealed that Mack has a bumroll, much like the Homestuck kids had a trollslum. * HT reveals that he stole a copy of Sburb from some bureaucrat and sends it to Mack. * Mack manages to tip over one of his Dad's knight statues. Fortunately, it did not wake him up. * Mack enters the coat closet and gains a coat. Then he accepts his non-heterosexuality and comes out. * of Mack's apartment is shown. We find out that the room to the left is his Dad's room. Mack then travels through the kitchen and Dad's study to find the bathroom. All of the rooms are filled with memorabilia of the medieval times, showing Dad's obsession with the time period. * Mack returns to his room to check on HT's uploading progress. However, HT has gone offline and EO is pestering Mack. In a series of conversations, it is revealed that EO lives in Greenland, and that Mack may be in a relationship with him/her. * Mack falls asleep at 11:00. He sees a momentary vision of Derse before being woken up in the morning by a familiar sound - swallows. We see outside shots of Mack's apartment while he scares away the birds with his trombone playing. * Dad enters the room, while Mack tries to hide from him. Fortunately, Dad leaves to make pudding. At 4 AM in the morning. He's lost control of his life. * Mack decides to snoop on his Dad by hiding inside an incredibly conspicuous suit of armor. However, he finds himself unable to move in the armor, so he just peeks around the corner. * Dad catches Mack and strifes with him. * Mack Absconds and is handed a copy of Don Quixote by his Dad. He finds the book boring. * HT pesters Mack, telling the latter that the former cannot play Sburb with the latter at the moment, and that OE must be Mack's server player. Mack installs the Sburb client. * Mack pesters OE and talks to her like an insane hobo from the future. OE ignores his shennanigans and cuts to the chase. He connects to her. * OE rips out the lighting fixtures, disabling the electricity in Mack's room and disconnecting OE. Mack travels to his Dad's room but the viewpoint then switches to OE. * OE is introduced as Nina Skulut. She equips her revolver to her pistolkind Strife Specibus. Then her pet ravens depart because she did not feed them. * Nina returns to her computer and continues playing Dungeons of Sunnydale. Sadly, her character and The Order of the Stick are killed by the Drow Pimp before she can use a save point. * After examining her desktop, Nina attempts to remove her left arm and jump rope with her revolver. She then bobs herself in a misguided attempt to establish superiority over her ravens. It is revealed that Nina owns a far-away room of busts of people named Pallas in the Pallas Palace. * Nina exits her room and emerges on to a misty stone walkway. It is revealed that she lives in a large Transylvanian castle with her Grandpa. She travels to the Clock Tower. * only contains a Medusa-faced clock whose minute hand fell down to the roof below. Nina retrieves the hand and reattaches it to the hand. * After a close call with a lightning strike, Nina returns to her room. The perspective switches back to Mack. He reinstalls the Sburb client on his Dad's computer. * Nina deploys the Totem Lathe in Dad's study, the Cruxtruder in the coat closet, and the Alchemiter on top of the kitchen table, which is destroyed. * Mack captchalogues a knight doll that his Dad gave him as a present, causing his sylladex to run out of memory and destroying the computer already stored inside. Mack then grabs a shitty wizard drawing and enables checking for collisions on his modus. He then captchalogues the fridge. * After Mack finds a fatherly note, Nina gives him the Pre-Punched Card. Mack then attempts to open the Cruxtruder with his wand and the magic of science. Sadly, science makes his wand break. * Nina opens the Cruxtruder by turning it upside down and dropping it. It releases its contents, but also breaks through the wall into the kitchen. * Mack places the shitty wizard inside the shitty knight and prototypes the kernelsprite with the combination, creating the ShittyWizKnightsprite. It creates a jar of ShittyWizKnight cheese. * Mack carves the Cruxite Dowel, and notices that the timer on the Cruxtruder has less than three minutes on it. He places the Dowel into the Alchemiter. Mack enters the Medium. * The curtains close on Act 1.